A Day in Shiraishi's Life
by seigakuprodigy
Summary: The dear buchou of Shintenhouji really has no idea how insane his team is. He has enough problems as is. Rated for coach Watanabe's potty mouth.


This will be a 1 chapter fic for: all who wanted it to be written as a mini sequel idea for "Perfection Meets Perfection",a friend who loves Kenya, and a shot of my own dumb luck (You'll see what I mean at the end ). You might not fully understand this fic if you don't read at least: The last chapter of my fic "Perfection Meets Perfection", and Chapter 2 of autumnleaf16's story "Chapters". I recommend you read those first if you would like to fully enjoy this fic. BTW words in italics are usually thoughts.

* * *

Shiraishi had a lot of work to do. His team and his girlfriend made it even harder. That afternoon in the locker room:

"The supplies are in the janitor's closet, and if you need me, I'll be talking to coach Watanabe." said Shiraishi.

Chitose, Zaizen, and Kintarou frowned. It was going to be a long day.

"Aaaaagh, this is all your fault Kintarou!" yelled Zaizen once Shiraishi was out of earshot.

"Me?! This is your fault, big mouth sempai!!" said Kintarou.

"Look, it's bad enough we have cleanup duty this week, so can we just get this over with? _God I shouldn't even have clean-up duty. In fact, I shouldn't even be in this team!!_" said Chitose.

Just then, they saw a familiar figure outside the door:

"Hey, look! It's Shiraishi's girlfriend!" said Kintarou.

"Ashita!" said Zaizen.

"She's probably looking for Shiraishi buchou."

"We should tell her he's busy." said Chitose.

The trio walked outside to talk to Ashita (keep in mind that Kintarou likes playing around with the knob that locks the door and Zaizen tends to close the door behind him when he's walking out of a room and that Shiraishi has the keys to the locker room).

"Oh, hi guys! I was just looking for Kuranosuke. You guys happen to know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's talking to the coach in the main office." said Chitose.

"Oh, then I'd better wait for him outside near the courts. -_Sigh- Kuranosuke's always so busy..._" said Ashita as she walked off towards the courts.

"We'd better get back to cleaning the locker room." said Chitose.

"Yeah." said Kintarou and Zaizen.

"...!?"_ Chitose_

"...??"_ Kintarou and Zaizen_

"What the fuck!?"

"Huh?"

"Who locked and closed the door?" asked Chitose.

* * *

Meanwhile, their dear buchou was in for an unexpected surprise...

"Shiraishi, the reason I called you into the office today was due to a request from a fellow coach. You may remember her from her last visit to Shintenhouji." said coach Watanabe in a somewhat irritated tone.

"...!!" was Shiraishi's only reaction.

"Ah, hello Watanabe. Sorry I'm a little late." said coach Hanamura as she entered the room.

"You're 15 minutes late to a meeting you arranged, bitch." said Watanabe.

"...!!" was Shiraishi's reaction yet again.

"Oh. Sorry, that just slipped out." said Watanabe.

"..." _everyone sweat drops._

"I think I'll leave you two here to talk." said Watanabe as he left the room.

"So have you changed your mind about my offer from a month ago?" asked coach Hanamura.

_Flashback:_

_"Sensei, you want me to go to your school due to the way you saw me play, but I only play like that because it helps my team. I do that because of my bond with the school and team. If I go to your school then enjoyment, instead of winning, will be my main goal. I wouldn't be playing in the style that made you want to recruit me into your tennis team in the first __place."_

_"I see. But please do reconsider. Surely the insanity of this team is getting to you..."_

_End flashback_

"No."

"Your team's gotten better then?"

"Not at all, but from what _your team_'s captain says, your team is equally insane."

"Ah, so you've met Kajimoto. Then you must know how strong he is."

"Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, I think he is more than strong enough to be able to lead your _masterpieces_ to victory in any future tournaments."

"Do you not wish to be in a winning team?"

"Oh I do, I would happily accept your offer... ... if it wasn't for our sub-captain. If I left, then he would be in charge of this crazy team, which I doubt he can handle."

* * *

"WHAT?!" yelled Kenya Oshitari, the sub-captain of Shintenhouji.

"I said..." began Zaizen.

"These two idiots locked and shut the door behind us and now we can't get back in." finished Chitose.

"You guys are in trouble now!" said Koharu.

"Shiraishi's not gonna like this." said Yuuji.

"I don't know... _Oh god, I'm just the sub-captain. Why do I have to deal with this? How does Yuushi deal with being a sub-captain?"_

Kenya sighed as he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Calling a locksmith?" joked Koharu.

**_"Hi, Yuushi. I have a question for you."_**

**_"What a surprise Kenya. It's not often you call me during school hours, especially during practice."_**

**_"It's kind of an emergency..."_**

**_"Huh?"_**

**_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO WHEN THE CAPTAIN'S GONE AND THREE TEAM MEMBERS DO SOMETHING VERY VERY WRONG?!"_**

**_"That seems like what I deal with a lot. It's simple, find a solution, when they can't." _**said Yuushi as he hung up.

"Oh god, what now? ...!!... Pick the lock." said Kenya.

Kenya picked up a bent paper clip that was on the ground and started to pick the lock.

"Ahhh, I'm just no good at this!" said Kenya.

Suddenly he thought of another idea.

"Does anyone have something like a credit card or a library card?"

"I got my credit card confiscated because Miyuki renewed her magazine subscription with it and never told me." said Chitose.

"Who goes to the library? I had a school ID, but i lost it." said Zaizen.

"I have a Yu-Gi-Oh card, will that work?" asked Kintarou.

"Go get it."

Kintarou soon returned with the card. Kenya pushed it through the door frame and the door clicked open instantly.

"There. Never lock that door again." said Kenya.

"Hai!" said the trio that was supposed to be cleaning out the locker room.

"We should hurry up." said Chitose.

"Yeah, before buchou comes back." said Zaizen.

"Why didn't you say so? I can go a lot faster than this ya know?" said Kintarou as he started working at an inhumane speed.

"Cool. Done in 10 minutes." said Zaizen looking at the clock.

"Faster than if you guys never got in trouble and I had to do this myself."

"Speak for yourself!! It's my turn next week!!" yelled Zaizen.

* * *

"Well, thanks for considering my offer." said Hanamura in a rather annoyed tone as she left the office.

"_I think I should get back to my team now._" thought Shiraishi.

* * *

"Done already?!"

"Yup." said Chitose, Kintarou, and Zaizen.

_"Gu__ess this team's not so bad after all."_

_"He has no idea what happened while he was gone."_

* * *

A few notes about the story:

1. Ashita is autumnleaf16's OC, her first appearance in a fic was, I believe, in autumnleaf's fic "Sacrifice".

2. The first part of Shiraishi's flashback was also autumnleaf16's.

3. The part about the lock picking. Well you see, interior doors don't really have a lock most of the time. You think it's a lock but all it does is prevent you from turning the doorknob...Once a stupid friend of mine at my after-school program accidentally left a room and the door slammed shut behind him. For some reason, it was locked and the teacher's only keys were locked inside the room. The window was also barred for safety reasons. He begged me to help him or else he was dead when the teacher found out. I told him to go get a paper clip from my desk so I could pick the lock, but it didn't work. Then I remembered something I learned about locked doors. So I asked of he had a library card or something and he brought me his school ID card and I pushed it through the space between the door and the frame and the door opened. Then I go use the bathroom, when I come back, I find out that out of excitement, the little twerp told the teacher all that happened. I thought I was in trouble. However, the teacher regarded me as a hero and said that if I didn't open the door, then she would've had to call the locksmith...

Well that's it for this story. I probably won't be writing a lot, but if i get a good idea then that's different...


End file.
